


Distractions on the Field

by writersblock101



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Complete, F/M, High School AU, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Sorry Not Sorry, baseball player! josh, based off true story, fight me, it was quiet funny, jealous! josh, joshler - Freeform, joshler au, joshler high school au, school au, two dumb boys, yeah i made jenna ty's cousin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersblock101/pseuds/writersblock101
Summary: After pining after Tyler for weeks now, Josh's teammates push him to invite Tyler to a game, only Josh isn't expecting Tyler to bring company with him...





	Distractions on the Field

The senior baseball player Josh Dun swings his bat in the chalk circle, watching as his teammate Pete stares down the pitcher, ready to slam the ball out of the park. It's only the 2nd inning of the game, but Josh's team, the Eastwood Titans, already pulled ahead of the Oak Creek Eagles 4-0, despite this being a playoff game.  He takes another practice swing, using the opportunity to casually scan the stands, looking hopefully for a certain senior boy.

Josh met Tyler Joseph through their suckish math class after their teacher moved him away from his friend Mark because they talked too much. But the teacher found moving Tyler near Josh made matters worse since the two began talking more than Tyler and Mark ever talked. After becoming friends with Tyler, Josh quickly developed a crush on him which he made the mistake of voicing to his best friend Brendon who told the rest of the baseball team. For three weeks, the team badgered Josh to get Tyler's number. 

_"I don't even know if he's gay!" Josh insisted to Pete who rolled his eyes in response. "Besides, he could totally take it as a friend thing!"_

_"Apparently everyone but you can see the way he eye fucks you in class," Pete threw a hard pass to Josh._

_"What?" Josh stumbled, nearly missing the ball. He recovered ungracefully, his face burning red._

_"He's right!" Brendon loudly added. "Also, he's bi."_

_"How do you know?" Josh questioned with raised eyebrows._

_"I asked him."_

_"You what?!"_

Today, while in class, Josh _finally_ asked Tyler to come to his game, which he happily agreed. But with no sign of Tyler, a heavy stone settles in Josh's stomach. He's trying to not let it bother him that's Tyler's not here by attempting to focus on the game, but it's moments like these when Josh curses baseball for being such a slow sport.

Just as he is beginning to doubt that he would ever come, a familiar brunette's laughter fills Josh's ears. He waits a moment, using another practice swing as an excuse to turn toward the path leading into the stands which runs behind the dugout. A small smile forces it's way onto Josh's face, despite his valiant efforts to fight it off as his gaze lands on the tall, basketball player. But that smile quickly vanishes. Instead, a heavy stone slams down on Josh's stomach, a knot forms in his throat, and the sudden need to throw up replaces any sort of excited butterflies.

Walking with Tyler is a girl with long pink hair and stunning blue eyes, grinning as Tyler laughs at her joke. The sound of laughter coming from behind the dugout catches the attention of the players, leading them to turn and to see who it is. At the sight of Tyler and the mystery girl, every baseball player tenses.

Every player on the team joined Brendon in the badgering of Josh. Currently, they're attempting to persuade Josh to ask Tyler to the rapidly approaching prom, but none of them had taken the idea of Tyler having a girlfriend into account. Slowly, the baseball players sitting in the dugout turn to face Josh who stands in a stunned silence. His grip on the bat turns his knuckles white, his jaw clenches, and his eyes fill with fire. While this anger will be good for the game, once the game is over, the baseball team is going to have an extremely angry Josh, whose temper is deadly, on their hands. _He's going to be yelling after the game_ , Josh's teammate Patrick dreads as he watches Tyler walk by with the mystery girl.

"Oh shit," Brendon groans, smacking his hand to his head.

"He's going to be so pissed after the game," Joe, a junior, shakes his head.

"I didn't think Tyler had a girlfriend..." Patrick quietly trails off. 

"Maybe it's not a girlfriend?" Dallon, a senior, suggests hopefully.

"For Josh's sake, and quite frankly, for all our own sakes," Brendon begins, looking over at Dallon with worried eyes. "I hope you're right or we're going to have one hell of a shit storm to deal with." The senior grabs his bat and helmet, ready to load the on deck circle. 

Josh might as well take his head off with his baseball bat for being so ignorant to the idea of Tyler dating someone. Brendon said Tyler is bi, meaning his options of dating are much more open than Josh's. Why he didn't even bother checking all his bases (pun completely intended) has been the one question he's been screaming in his mind, along with long strings of colorful curse words.  Even though he knew it would only piss him off further, Josh dares to steal a glance at Tyler sitting with that girl in the stands. Tyler catches his gaze, offering a small smile, which Josh replies to with a stony face. As Pete lands an on base hit, Josh forces himself to zone in on the game and disregard the anger, resentment, frustration, and disappointment building up inside.

He stares down the pitcher, a death grip surrounding the black grip on his bat. The first pitch thrown is a ball, but the second pitch is speedily zipped right down the middle, the perfect pitch for Josh. Every ounce of anger and resentment slams the bat into the baseball, sending the ball soaring into left field. The ball, flying over the head of the outfielder, rolls until it nearly hit the fence. The frantic outfielder scrambles to return the ball to the infield, but not before Josh makes it to third base, sending Pete in to score another run.

Stepping a few feet off the bag, Josh squats, ready to take off running as he carefully watches Brendon size up the pitcher. One strike, one ball, two balls, two strikes, then- SLAM! The ball rips through the air, landing right behind second base, but it is far enough for Josh to make it to home plate while Brendon waits on first, already debating on if he can steal second.

As Josh walks back to the dugout, he looks up to find Tyler looking right at him. His eyes fell on the girl sitting next to him when a twinge of recognition pings in Josh's mind. Suddenly, the pieces fall into place and Josh is an idiot. The girl sitting next to Tyler isn't his girlfriend.

It's his cousin.  

Relief floods through Josh's body as a grin works its way onto his face, but the urge to facepalm hard enough to send his hand through his head remains. The team eyes Josh carefully, noticing the sudden good mood he is in, but none of them risk asking about it until Brendon walks in the dugout, two batters later.

Oak Creek finally manages to dock three outs, sending the players in the dugout onto the field. Brendon, noticing the better mood Josh is is, pulls off his helmet suspiciously.

"Well that was one hell of a mood swing," He comments.

"What do you mean?" Josh asks innocently.

"Don't give me that bullshit," Brendon grumbles, putting his glove and hat back on. "I know you see Tyler with that girl."

"Oh, you mean his cousin?" Josh grins, then walks out of the dugout, leaving behind a shocked Brendon.

"That bastard," Brendon grins while shaking his head. 

The game ends sometime later, the final score 7-1. To say it is a blow out would be an understatement. After the team has their final huddle on the field, Brendon nudges Josh in the direction of Tyler, who is waiting patiently in the stands. When Tyler notices Josh looking at him, he waves with a large grin. Josh shyly returns the gesture with a light blush and slightly dazed look. Brendon grabs Josh's shoulder roughly, knocking Josh out of his daze. 

"You better grow a pair and go talk to him," He orders.

"I will," Josh insists, a nervous yet excited knot tying in his stomach.

"I mean it, Josh," Brendon pushes. "No chickening out. He just sat through a blow out of game which isn't very exciting and waited for you."

"I will, I will," Josh promises, feeling butterflies bubble in his stomach. 

"Make me proud!" Brendon calls to him then gives him one last push toward Tyler. 

Josh, still blushing, grins at Brendon who joins the rest of the team, muttering threats about Josh if he chickened out of this. Tyler, noticing Josh starting to come toward him, suggested for his cousin, Jenna to go catch up with her old softball coach, who doubles as the baseball coach. Jenna, happily agreeing, walks over to the coach, giving Tyler a moment alone to unsuccessfully attempt to calm his racing heart until Josh walks up.

"Hey, you came," Josh grins, shoving his fist into his pockets and rocking onto his heels.

"Of course I came," Tyler smiles. "That RBI you had in the 2nd inning was awesome."

"Oh, the basketball boy knows something about baseball?" Josh teases. 

"I did my research," Tyler shrugs, his face turning slightly pink. 

"Just for me?" Josh grins, loving the blush on Tyler's cheeks. 

"Well, yeah," The basketball player shyly admits. "This is something that you enjoy and I want to understand it." 

The two smile softly at each other, blushes splattering both of their cheeks. 

"Having Jenna here also helped," Tyler glances toward the pink hair softball player, still happily chatting with her old coach. 

Jenna graduated from Eastwood when Josh was a freshman. The two didn't interact much since Josh was a dorky freshman boy and Jenna was a gorgeous senior girl, but Josh knew about her. 

"Yeah, I didn't even recognize her at first," Josh admits, tossing a glance Jenna's way then returning his full attention back to Tyler. 

"The pink hair is defiantly different. My aunt almost busted a vein when she first saw it," Tyler laughs.

"I like it," Josh shrugs. "It suits her."  

"I think so too." 

The two pause, glancing at the ground for a moment. 

"Sorry the game was such a blow out," Josh scratches the back of his head awkwardly. "That couldn't have been a first good baseball game experience." 

"I didn't care. I just wanted to see you play."

Another smile crosses Josh's face, glancing at the ground. 

"The next time, I'll take you to a real baseball game," Josh promises, then instantly blushes when he realizes how date-like that sounds. "I mean, unless you don't want to-" He stutters, attempting to back track. 

"That sounds really fun," Tyler cuts him off with a grin. 

"Really?" Josh asks hopefully. 

"Yeah, as long as I can take you to a basketball game and show you a real sport," He grins. 

Josh rolls his eyes playfully.

"Baseball is a real sport!" 

"Yeah, whatever you say, space face." 

"What's that suppose to mean?" Josh teasingly bites back. 

"You think I missed you totally day dreaming on the field?" Tyler accuses with a mischievous glint in his eye. 

Josh shrugs with burning cheeks, his eyes glued to the sidewalk. He then smirks and looks Tyler dead in the eyes. 

"Looks like I had my mind on someone else." 

Now it's Tyler's turn to blush. The two fall silent for a moment then Tyler breaks the silence.

"But seriously, you played really well," He smiles with a small blush on his cheeks. 

"Thanks, Ty," Josh grins. "It really means a lot to hear you say that."

The two avoid each other's eyes for a moment then Josh gets a glance of his dirty uniform.

"I should probably go shower-"

"-Yeah I should start heading home-"

"-I smell kind of bad-"

"-I have homework-" The two nervously slurs together, neither wanting to leave.

"Thank you for coming," Josh smiles. "It really means a lot." Brendon's words bounce around in Josh's mind, fueling the courage for the next sentence that comes out of Josh's mouth. "Before you go, can I get your number?"

Tyler, slightly taken aback, grins, overcoming his shock. 

"I'm guessing your phone is in the locker room," He assumes, handing his phone to Josh.

"Yeah, I probably should have phrased that question differently," Josh laughs nervously, taking the phone from Tyler.

He quickly taps his name and number in before handing the phone back to Tyler who takes a quick glance at the contact, before looking up at Josh, a smile dancing along his features.

"I'll text you," He promises.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow in math class."

"Uh don't remind me," Tyler groans. 

"See ya, Ty," Josh says then turns starts walking to the locker rooms.

"I'm going to hold you to that promise about taking me to a real baseball game!" Tyler calls to Josh's retreating figure. 

The baseball player turns around a solutes Tyler then turns and keeps walking with a huge grin on his face. Tyler watches as the senior disappeared, an excited grin taking over his features. He pumps his fist happily, practically dancing with happiness before skipping over to where Jenna and the baseball coach, Coach Gomaz, happily caught up with each other.

Josh grins, pumping his fist excitedly. He walks into the locker to be greeted by a shirtless Brendon, his hair dripping with water, a clear indication that he showered.

"Well?" Brendon asks eagerly, following Josh to this locker.

The rest of the team turns, looking at Josh expectantly.

"One second," Josh tells him, unlocking his phone to find he has a text from an unknown number:

Hey Jish its Ty

"I got his number," Josh announces with a grin, turning to face Brendon and the rest of the locker room.

Brendon grins and high fives Josh then disappears to go change. Josh grins again, then pulls his shirt and cleats off, heading for the open shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
